Robotic process automation (RPA) is the application of technology that allows employees in a company to configure computer software or a “robot” to capture and interpret existing applications for processing a transaction, manipulating data, triggering responses and communicating with other digital systems. Conventional RPA systems employ software robots to interpret the user interface of third party applications and to execute steps identically to a human user. While this approach can be quite useful in enabling RPA, it typically requires human usage of an application which can introduce errors due to mistakes and idiosyncrasies of a particular user.